Petit cadeau d'Ororchimaru
by Neji35
Summary: Orochimaru demande à Sasuke de s'ocuper d'un prisonier. Attention Lemon


Bonjour voici une petite fic sans prétention

**Disclaimer : **_Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas _

**Genre :** Humour/Romanc

**_Bonne lecture ! _**

* * *

Petit cadeau d'Orochimaru

Sasuke avait rejoint Orochimaru et depuis un an maintenant il travaillait à ses coté. Il n'avait que très rarement le droit de sortir du repère. Il occupait ses journées entre entrainement et étude d'anciens parchemins. Il avait grandi et ses muscles c'était développés. Seulement son regard était devenu plus sombre qu'avant. Il ne parlait que très rarement. Quelque fois le serpent lui demandait de prendre en charge des prisonniers pour obtenir des informations.

Ce jour là, Kabuto alla le voir pour lui dire qu'Orochmaru le demandait dans le tunnel Est. Cette galerie était réservée au serpent et personne n'avait le droit d'y pénétrer sans son accort, lui-même ni avait jamais mis les pieds. Il fut surpris mais se mis en route peut être que l'heure était venu de lui donner son corps où de prendre le siens. (Sans arrière pensé aucune ^^)

Au milieu du couloir le serpent l'attendait le regard vicieux autant que son sourire. Un frisson parcourra sa colonne vertébrale. Dieu qu'il en avait marre de sa tête et de cette atmosphère humide à l'odeur de terre.

Il se rapprocha de son maitre et le regarda stoïque. L'ancien Sanin le regarda une lueur amusé dans les yeux. Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres et retira une petite fiole de sa poche avant de la lui tendre.

_Prend ça. Tu l'administras au prisonnier dans la cellule deuxième porte sur ta gauche.

_hm

Sasuke le laissa et ce dirigea vers la cellule il ne savait même pas qu'il y avait un prisonnier, décidément le serpent lui caché beaucoup de chose et il n'aimait pas ça. Mais en même temps il n'avait pas le choix. Il ouvrit la porte.

La pièce était sombre, il y faisait humide il entendait un souffle léger, le prisonnier était probablement évanouis connaissant les méthodes du Sanin. D'ailleurs qui pouvait bien être ce prisonnier pour qu'il se trouve dans les quartiers du serpent.

Ses yeux s'habituaient peu à peu à l'obscurité. Les murs étaient en pierre, une mousse les recouvrait ou bien étaissent des champignons, surement un mélange des deux. Des anneaux en fer avait été installait sur le mur en face de la porte.

Sur la gauche était installé divers objets de torture. Il se dirigea vers le prisonnier qui était allongé sur une couche à droite de la porte.

_Naruto !?_

Le blond était allongé dormais profondément.

_Il n'y a vraiment que lui pour dormir dans ce genre de situation_

Il prit la fiole et y enfonça une seringue.

_Désolé. Je t'avais dit de ne pas me chercher_

Il releva la manche du blond et y enfonça l'aiguille afin de lui injecter la solution. Il ne savait pas ce qu'elle contenait, et ça ne l'intéressé pas. Son objectif était son frère et pour ça il devait devenir fort et rien ne comptait plus que ça même pas son ami.

Le blond semblait sortir de sa léthargie, il remuait l'égerment et sont souffle s'accélérais. Il ouvrit les yeux une étrange lumière si reflétais.

_ …où suis-je ?

Il tourna son regard sur la pièce avant de se poser sur le brun. Ses yeux pétillaient et ses joues avaient rosie

_ Sasuke !! …qu'es qui ce passe ?

Apparemment le produit faisait son effet, Naruto n'avait pas l'air bien du tout

_ J'ai chaud

Il étouffa un gémissement tandis que quelque goute de sueur glissait le long de ses tempes. Il fit glisser sa langue sur ses lèvres pour les humidifier. Sasuke le quittait pas du regard, la température de la pièce avait du être augmenté car lui aussi commençais à avoir étrangement chaud.

Le blond se releva, se mis à quatre pate sur le lit et se dirigea vers le brun

_ Qu'es …qui m'….arrive ….Mmm ….Sasuke ….Je me ….sens si ….bizard

Sasuke dégluti

_J'ai …si ….chaud …Mmm ….Sasuke.

_Mais c'est quoi cette histoire il c'est planté fiole l'autre pervers_.

Sous le regard de plus en plus troublé du brun Naruto commença à enlever son teeshirt. Sa peau mate luisait, quelque que gouttelettes glissaient le long de son torse, lui aussi avait changé il n'avait plus rien du gamin qu'il avait laissé derrière.

_Sasuke... Mmmm…J'ai…besoin …de toi

Il ouvrit grand les yeux à l'entent de ses mots, il les avait déjà entendu avant mais jamais avec cette voix si chaude qui lui donner double sens et qui à sa grande surprise lui faisait beaucoup plus d'effet.

Naruto ne le quittait pas des yeux, son regard était décidé et son état ne laissé pas de doute quand à ses besoins présent. Il se dirigea vers le brun qui recula jusqu'au mur.

_ Tu compte fuir …Sasuke _lui murmura t'il au creux de l'oreille_

Il lui mordilla le lobe de l'oreille, un frison parcouru le corps du brun, puis fit glisser sa langue le long de son coup. Sasuke ne réagissait pas, il était partagé entre le désir qu'il ressentait et le faite que se soit Naruto qui le mettait dans cet état. Le blond se rapprocha de son visage et fit glisser sa langue sur les lèvres du brun avant de rapprocher les siennes et de l'embrasser. Il accola leur deux corps et fit toucher leurs érections. Un gémissement sortit de leurs bouches. Et Naruto en profita pour approfondir leur baisé et y glisser sa langue.

Sasuke était en transe il ne pouvait que lui rendre se désir qui le brulait. Il le voulait. Ses mains se dirigeaient le long du dos du blond en une douce caresse. Leurs hanches bougeaient à l'unisson, leurs langues dansaient langoureusement mais ils voulaient plus.

Naruto glissa une de ses mains dans son kimono pour lui titiller un de ses bouts de chaire si tendre. Sa langue glissa le long de son cout en laissant derrière lui une trainée de lave brulante. La respiration du brun était saccadé et son désir à son paroxysme.

Le blond fit glisser le fin tissu du kimono et le plaqua contre le mur. Il lui prit les poignés et avec la ceinture de l'habit l'attacha à l'anneau de fer fixé au mur.

_Tu fait quoi là Usuratonkachi !?

_Tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais te laisser une porte de sortie. _Fit-il avec un grand sourire_. Tu vas aimer ne t'inquiète pas.

Et il reprit ses douces tortures. Il mordillait un téton pendant qu'une de ses mains pinçait l'autre. Pendant qu'il descendait la tête sa bouche mordillait et sa langue léchait chaque parcelle de peau qu'il rencontrait. Il approcha sa bouche de l'érection, son souffle fit frémir le membre d'impatience pendant que des gémissements résonnés, et le prit rapidement en bouche, il commença de long va et vient, sa langue s'enroulait autour de la verge, appuyait sur la nervure, caressait le gland. Le brun sentait son membre se gonfler de plus en plus la jouissance arrivait. Mais Naruto se recula et il regarda Sasuke un sourire aux lèvres. Sasuke avait les yeux luisant de désir et de frustration, les joues rouges de plaisir.

_On ne fait que commencer

Il retourna Sasuke, il commença à lui caresser le dos, ses lèvres se posèrent dans son coup et y déposèrent de léger baisé. Ses mains glissèrent le long de sa colonne vertébrale et se placèrent sur ses fesses. Il commença à les malaxer lentement et à les écarter puis à introduire un doigt.

_Haa putain

_Ça fait un peu mal au début mais ne t'inquiète pas ce n'es qu'au début

Il fit quelque va et vient et introduit un deuxième puis un troisième doigt. Il écartait doucement les parois pour le préparer. Les gémissements des Sasuke se fait plus présent, il commençait à appréciait et il sentit comme un manque lorsque le blond les retira.

Le bond se positionna derrière et enduisis son pénis de salive avant de le mettre en face de son entré. Il le fit entrer doucement sous les cris de plaisir. Il la mit entièrement puis il se retira puis se renfonça doucement au début puis de plus en plus fort. Les gémissements du brun se faisaient de plus en plus forts. Puis il toucha cette tache si sensible qui lui fit pousser un râle de plaisir à chaque fois qu'il s'enfonçait, il faisait en sorte de retoucher se point de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus fort.

De l'autre coté du mur trois Sanin autour d'une boule de cristal appartenant à l'ancien Hokage regardaient la scène.

_Et bien Tsunadé tu as encore perdu _lui fit le serpent_

_Il pouvait pas être seme lui ! Enfin au moins je sais que la potion fonctionne

_tel maitre, tel élève n'est ce pas mon cher Orochimaru

_C'est une proposition l'Hermite

_Bon je vous laisse il n'y a que la chaire fraiche qui m'intéresse.

Et elle les laissa à leur plus grand bonheur.

Fin.

* * *

A bientôt ^^


End file.
